


Some "Alone" Time

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Steven goes into heat, Connie is there to help.
Relationships: Stevonnie - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Some "Alone" Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at this! It's not Undertale! It's something different!

Steven was sitting in his room, finally alone for once. He didn’t get many moments alone since he was basically in control of everything now. The gems were out helping Bismuth with something at Little Homeschool. His dad’s car was was actually busy today, or so his dad had said when he texted him. That meant he was truly alone for once. He laid in his bed scrolling through his different social media on his phone. 

He soon grew bored of that and sat his phone beside him on his bed. He was actually bored with no one around to hang out with. He then felt a heat build from within him. It almost seemed to be coming from his gem. He was confused until he looked at the date. He groaned as he sat his phone down again. Well maybe it was a good thing he had some time alone. 

He noticed that his cock was now fully erect and he was burning up. He reached a hand down his pants to grasp his erection. He let out a soft moan at how sensitive he was already. He considered texting the gems to ask them to stay with Peridot and Lapis tonight, he could tell this was gonna take a while. It would take less time if he had a partner, but unfortunately he did not. 

He began stroking his dick and let out soft moans. He picked up the pace, pulling it out of his pants. He picked up the pace then and it only took a few strokes for him to cum. When he came down he was still hard and he groaned again. He hated this so much. He started stroking again. He set up a fast pace and came two more times. Once he came down from his third high he laid panting on his bed. 

He grabbed his phone having decided to actually text the gems. They didn’t need details, but he was sure they would figure it out. He normally only ever asked them to stay somewhere else during this time. He felt kind of bad, but he didn’t need them hearing him, or worse, offering to find him someone to help. He got in the group chat they were all in and sent a message. 

_Hey, can you guys stay with Peri and Lapis tonight?_

He then sat the phone back down and went back to stroking his cock. He was so sensitive and his moans quickly grew in volume. He came three more times and laid there panting again. He checked his phone to see a reply from Garnet.

_Yes we can. Let us know when we can come back._

And then another one came in from Pearl

_Also let us know if you need anything_

And then Amethyst.

_;)_

He sighed when he saw that. Of course Amethyst would send a winking face because why wouldn’t she? He then started stroking again. It only to a few strokes to get close. Once he was about to fall over the edge again he let go. He needed to edge himself if he was gonna get through this. He didn’t know how well he was gonna be able to do that but he was damn well gonna try. He checked his phone to see a message from Connie. 

_Hey, is it ok if I hang out with you? Kinda need out of this house for a bit_

“Shit” he sighed. 

He didn’t want to tell her no, but he also couldn’t say yes with the state he was in. He grabbed his cock and stroked until he was close again, then let go. This was torture but it was necessary. He grabbed his phone and sent Connie a message. 

_I wish I could say yes, but now isn’t a good time_

He sat it down and wrapped a hand around his dick. He then wrapped his other one around the base. He stroked until he was close then added a little more pressure with the one on the base to keep himself from cumming. Once he had calmed down, he started stroking again. He did this cycle four more times and then let go completely when he got close. He laid there panting and grabbed his phone. He saw a reply from Connie. 

_Are you ok?_

He sighed. He hadn’t meant to worry her. 

_Yea I’m fine_

A few seconds later he got a reply. 

_I’m coming over to make sure_

“Fuck!” 

He wrapped a hand around his cock and set up a fast and brutal pace. He quickly got close. It only took two strokes to go from close to cumming with a growl. Once he came down he was still hard and burning up. He needed this to not be a thing when Connie got here. As if on cue, he heard a knock downstairs. He quickly stuffed his dick back in his pants with a his and ran down the stairs. 

When he got down the stairs he saw Connie outside the screen door. He walked up and opened it. She gave him a once over and he saw a look of concern on her face. Well shit, he knew he looked very not ok, but he needed her to not be here right now. He moved and let her in anyway. She looked at him again. 

“You don’t look ok”

He sighed. 

“Connie, I promise I’m fine”

She looked at him, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. That puzzle being whatever Steven wasn’t telling her. She looked at her phone and then he saw something click. Fuck. She figured it out didn’t she?

“Steven, why didn’t you just tell me it was your heat?”

His cock then pulsed and he had to suppress a moan. His hand twitched as he longed to get back to taking care of this. 

“Because, we all know I hate it. Plus, it’s embarrassing”

He knew his face was pink and looked at the floor. He couldn’t bear to meet her eyes right now. He heard soft footsteps approach him. He then felt a hand on his chin, lifting his face up. 

“It may be embarrassing, but it’s natural for you”

He moaned softly as his dick twitched in his pants. God he needed to get back to taking care of this. He couldn’t just kick her out though, that would be rude. She looked him over again and let a smirk play across her face. She leaned in and kissed him. He tried to pull away, he only had so much control while in heat. She pulled him back and kissed him again. He pulled away and looked at her. He was shaking, his control slipping. He didn’t want to force her into this. She let out a small chuckle. 

“Steven, please let me help you”

He moaned and palmed his erection through his pants. He was still fighting for control. 

“Connie, you’re sure?” He looked her in the eyes. 

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed back and moaned into the kiss. He licked her lips, begging for access which she gladly granted. He mapped her mouth with his tongue and moaned again. He palmed his erection again and was already close again. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. 

“My bed. Now”

She nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. He threw her onto his bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her again and then moved down to her neck. He kissed, bit, and licked at her neck, leaving marks as he continued down to her collarbone. He laid kisses there and then left hickeys. He felt the collar of her shirt and growled. That needed to go, but…  
He looked up at her again. 

“Are you completely sure you wanna do this? I don’t have much control left”

“Steven, please, fuck me”

He groaned and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it somewhere in the room. He then kissed her again and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Once he did that, he gave it the same treatment as her shirt. He went down and kissed her breasts. He sucked on one her nipples, biting softly. She let out soft moans as he did this, he gave the other one the same treatment. 

She tugged at his shirt and he got the message. He leaned up and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. They would worry about that later. He was about to lean back down to kiss her again when they both heard his phone go off in his pocket. It was a message from Pearl

_Please be sure to stay hydrated, that’s very important during this time you know._

He groaned and tossed his phone onto his bedside table. He leaned down and kissed Connie again letting out moans and getting soft ones in return. He ran a hand down and under her skirt. He ran it up her thighs and pulled away to look her in the eyes, a silent question. She nodded enthusiastically and he ran his hand over her sex. Her panties already wet from what he had done so far. 

He could feel himself twitch again in his pants and palmed it again. He needed to cum soon, he was so hard it hurt. He pulled down her skirt and underwear and then threw them off the bed with the rest of their clothes. He glanced down and moaned at how wet she was. He then looked her over and let a hand stroke his cock through his pants. She was so beautiful. He pulled his pants down and off and tossed them off the bed as well. 

She let out a little gasp when she saw him. He grabbed it and started stroking frantically, he needed to cum so bad. He was close with just a few strokes and was already panting. He looked at her and was embarrassed at how fast this was gonna be, he normally lasted longer. Damn this fucking heat. She gave him a small smile which was all he needed to know that she understood. 

“Steven, cum on me. Please”

He groaned and came, shooting cum all over her chest and stomach. When he came down he could hear the soft moans she was letting out. He lined himself up with her entrance and looked up, almost pleading. She nodded and her very slowly pushed in, groaning at the sensation. He heard her let out a gasp and looked up to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. He saw her face screwed up in pleasure and pushed in a little more. 

He inched in until he finally bottomed out. Both of them let out a moan then. He was shaking with the effort it took to stay still and let her adjust. He was small by any means and he knew she would need a minute. He let his head fall to her shoulder and let out panting breaths. He felt her slowly start to relax around him. He let out a whine he needed to move. 

“Connie, please”

“You can move”

He leaned up and pulled out slowly, until just the tip was in. He then slammed back in. Both of them let out loud moans at this. He kept this pace for a bit, but it quickly became not enough. He picked up the pace and was very quickly brought to the edge. He stopped, panting. She looked at him with a question in her look. Then it clicked when she felt him twitch inside her. Once he had calmed down, he picked up the pace again. He did this four more times. 

He was panting and had tears of frustration at the corners of his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and he let out a small whine. He knew he needed to do this just a few more times before he could come and be done with this. He wasn’t sure he could do this to himself though. He then was flipped onto his back. Connie picked herself up and then slammed back down. 

When she knew he was close she would stop. She did this our more times. The tears had started to fall down his cheeks and she wiped them away. 

“I’m close too, we’re both gonna cum this time”

He nodded. She picked herself up and set the pace up again. He quickly was brought to the edge again and so was she. She kept going and deliberately tightened around him, that was it. He came with a scream and she kept going, milking him. She soon joined him with a gasp and a moan. She rode herself through her high and then sat on him. Once they had both come down she pulled herself off of him and collapsed next to him. He wrapped her up in his arms and showered her with kisses. They laid there in silence for a few minutes. He then grabbed his phone and noticed a private message from Garnet. 

_Congrats. I knew it would happen._

He groaned at that and sent a reply message. 

_I’ma need that to stop_

He then sat his phone back on the bedside table and gave Connie all his attention. They soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
